The End Of Team Rocket
by Sonic the Shapeshifter
Summary: This team keeps getting sorrier and sorrier. Here's what SHOULD happen to them, to give them a happy ending.


**The End Of Team Rocket**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

"WABUFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!" Wabuffet screamed as he slammed to the ground, sliding back fifteen feet to rest at the boots of Jesse.

Looking down at the fainted Pokémon, Jesse felt like screaming herself. "THIS IS PATHETIC!!" She howled in frustration, balling her hands into fists and stomping the ground.

A mareep stood fifteen feet ahead, looking at Jesse innocently.

"You said it, Jess." Meowth said, staring at the mareep with half lidded, sarcastic eyes.

"That was our last Pokémon!" James said, his voice cracking.

"That is one tough sheep." Meowth said, feeling let down. They couldn't even catch a mareep for the boss. Why did he get stuck with this awful team?

Jesse's eyes drifted down to Meowth when he spoke. Suddenly she had an idea; a desperate one. "Meowth!"

Meowth looked up at her. "Yeah, Jesse?" He asked.

"You're a Pokémon!"

"No duh." Meowth said in his normal, sarcastic, high pitched voice. Suddenly he widened his eyes. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you? Because if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you can forget it!"

"Meowth, it's just a Mareep! Come on!" Jesse argued.

"No way! That Mareep just took out the rest of the Pokémon! I'm not going against it!"

"Meowth, you've been with us for a few years now. Don't tell me you're weaker than that Mareep! That's pitiful!" Jesse snapped angrily.

"FINE! I'll do it! But if I wake up in a Pokémon Center your hair's getting cut to James' hair length by yours truly!" Meowth said, taking the bait.

"Deal! Meowth, I CHOOSE YOU!" Jesse yelled, pointing ahead at the Mareep with a flair.

Meowth rushed forward, his claws glittering. "FAKE OUT!!" He yowled.

The Mareep leapt to the side of the charging Meowth, bleating. Suddenly it was tackled in the side; the Meowth running at it was a fake.

"FURY SWIPES!" Meowth's claws tore pieces of wool out of the poor Mareep's coat, causing it to bleat louder.

Suddenly Meowth was catapulted back by an electric shock. Meowth flipped through the air and landed on his feet like a ninja. His fur was barely singed; multiple encounters with Pikachu's scorching blast had built up his defense when it came to electric attacks. He was used to them now; the Mareep's electric attack was significantly weaker than Pikachu's, and it had almost no effect at all on him.

He grinned, baring his sparkling fangs at the Mareep. He suddenly ran toward the Mareep on all fours, launching from the ground powerfully with his hind legs and opening his jaws wide. He bit into the Mareep, who bawled and smacked at him with its tail.

Despite its desperate attempts, Meowth refused to let go of the Mareep, clenching onto it harder. The Mareep lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Crackling sounds came from the Mareep as electricity began building in its fur.

An electric blast blew out from the Mareep. Jesse and James jumped back, afraid of getting hit by a stray bolt of electricity. They held up their arms to shield their eyes. Jesse was the first to lower her arm after the light dimmed from the electric blast. What she saw shocked her.

Meowth was still fighting the Mareep!

"Oh my gosh!" James said in surprise, "I thought Meowth would have fainted for sure!"

Jesse didn't respond, staring as Meowth kept up the barrage of attacks against the Mareep.

Meowth released the Mareep from the grip of his jaws, digging his claws into its wool and swinging himself on top of its back. He let out an ear-piercing screech and then swiped at the Mareep again, whacking his paw against its temple and scratching its head deeply.

The Mareep let out one last bleat of pain and then crashed to its knees, its head and tail falling to the ground as it fainted. Meowth fell off the Mareep, staggering on his hind legs.

Jesse stared in amazement. "We…we won? It fainted?"

"Yes! It fainted, Jesse! Throw the pokéball and catch it, quick!" James yelled at her excitedly.

"R-Right!" Jesse stammered, fumbling in her pocket and taking out a small ball. She pressed the button on it and it became bigger. She threw the ball at the Mareep, and the Pokémon went inside without protest. The pokéball rolled left and right only once before the red button faded to white.

Jesse walked up and picked up the pokéball, still bewildered by the fact that they'd actually captured a Pokémon. They hadn't even come close to catching one in years!

"J-esse…I don't f-eel so g-ood…" Meowth stammered, his voice cracking. He started breaking from a high voice to a low voice to a high voice again.

Jesse looked at Meowth and blinked, still holding the ball with the Mareep in her hand.

Meowth was holding his head and groaning. His fur, even the black tips of his ears, began to glow with a white light. He lowered his front paws from his head and placed them on the ground, arching his back up high and opening his eyes wide. He opened his jaws and began to scream a high pitched yowl.

"Meowth!" James yelled, worried for his teammate. He ran toward Meowth in concern.

"Wait!" Jesse stuck out her arm, stopping James, "Don't touch him!"

"But Jesse, he's in pain!"

"We can't touch him! I think- I think he's evolving!"

"What?"

The light coming from Meowth's body grew brighter until all Jesse and James could see was an outline of a small cat, growing into a larger cat. The high pitched yowl grew into a deep roar.

The light began growing dimmer, until it faded away completely. The Persian raised his head and opened his eyes in confusion, pulling itself up. He turned, looking around, at himself, and then up at Jesse and James.

"Meowth! You're a Persian!" James said, more talkative than Jesse, for once.

"Can you still speak?" Jesse asked, contributing to the conversation.

"I- I think so." Persian blinked, "Is that my voice? Is that MY voice?" He asked. His voice had become deep, no longer annoying and scratchy.

"Welcome to the realm of the more mature." James said, smiling.

Persian tried to raise himself to his hind legs, but fell back to all fours because of the imbalance of weight. "I supposed I'm doomed to always look up at you, aren't I?" He asked, pulling up his lips in a smile, his sharper, deadlier teeth shining from his mouth.

"I suppose defeating that Mareep was just the boost of experience you needed to finally evolve into a Persian, Meowth!" Jesse said.

"Now that I am a Persian, it'd be a bit silly to call me Meowth, Jesse." Persian smiled at Jesse, sitting back on his haunches and pulling himself up to a taller height. Sitting down, he was at eye level with the shoulders of Jesse and James.

"Quite right…Persian." Jesse said, wondering if this was a dream.

"We should see the boss." Persian said.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Remember when I first met you," Persian said calmly, "I was a Meowth. I used to be the Boss's lap-kitty. Then, on the day that we became a team, a Persian was given to the boss. The Boss immediately replaced me with the Persian," Persian said bitterly, "Because it was worth more than even I, a talking Meowth. Now, imagine this; now that I'm a Persian, and a TALKING Persian, I am worth more than the Persian that replaced me so long ago, am I not?"

"You mentioned the word Persian so many times I became confused about who you were talking about." James said.

"That does not matter. What matters is that if we get back to the Boss, you will be rewarded, and I will take back my rightful place as the Boss's head Pokémon. After all; a talking Persian, even if a lower level than a regular Persian, is worth more than a high level Persian that cannot speak." Persian said, "Deliver me to the boss and not only will I get what I want, you will get what you want, cash." Persian lowered his head, "Maybe even enough to quit Team Rocket and settle down somewhere."

"Quit Team Rocket?" Jesse said, almost unable to wrap her mind around the idea. Before such a thought had been inconceivable...now, though…

"Settle down?" James started to think of the arranged marriage he had been running from. He looked away from Persian's eyes.

"Come on, let's go! Time's wasting! Let's go see the boss!" Persian urged, lifting his front paws off the dirt and shifting them in excitement. All he could think about was regaining his position as Head Cat and kicking out the Persian who had had the nerve to steal his position in the first place.

Unable to wait any longer, he jumped to his feet and began bounding toward the balloon, quickly becoming accustomed to running on all fours.

Jesse and James followed more slowly, lost in thought.

Fake out fury swipes screech bite

Bite fake out fury swipes faint attack


End file.
